The present invention is related to a cleaning brush, comprising a brush embodiment, a telescopic tube, a valve assembly, a rotary connector, and a retaining sleeve wherein said brush embodiment having a threaded coupling hole disposed at the center thereof to be engaged with said telescopic tube is provided with a through groove for a scraper strip to be adapted thereto. Said valve assembly made up of a valve body, a valve sleeve and a switch sleeve is sleeve joined to one end said telescopic tube. Said rotary connector, pivotally joined to said retaining sleeve which in turn is securely fixed to a water inlet hole of said valve body thereof, can rotate freely thereon to adjust the position of a duct attached thereto, refraining said duct from twisting and winding up when said brush embodiment is moved into different angles for cleaning, and effectively saving a lot of time and efforts in cleaning thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional cleaning brush 6 is mainly made up of hollow tube 61 having a brush head 62 or sprinkler attached at the upper end and an enlarged ring flange 611 disposed at the bottom end thereof A coupling sleeve 63 equipped with an inner threaded hole 631 is sleeve joined to the bottom of said enlarged ring flange 611 for a sealing washer 64 and a switch sleeve 65 to be adapted thereto. Said switch sleeve 65 is provided with an outer threaded section 651 disposed at the upper end thereof, an inner threaded coupling hole 652 disposed at the lower section thereof, and a switch handle 653 disposed at one side thereof for controlling the discharge of water.
Please refer to FIG. 2. In assembly, said sealing washer 64 is first located at said inner threaded hole 631 thereof and abutted against said enlarged ring flange 611 thereof. The outer threaded section 651 of said switch sleeve 65 is then screw joined to the inner threaded hole 631 of said coupling sleeve 63, abutting tight said sealing washer 64 and said coupling sleeve 63 respectively against said enlarged ring flange 611 thereof. A sealing ring 66 is then located at the inner threaded coupling hole 652 of said switch sleeve 65, and a coupling end of a duct 7 is screw joined to the inner threaded coupling hole 652 of said switch sleeve 65 to complete the assembly thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional cleaning brush. First, although sleeve joined to said hollow tube 61, said coupling sleeve 63 along with said sealing washer 64 is fixedly located by said switch sleeve 65 at said hollow tube 61 thereof When said brush head 62 is moved into different angles for cleaning, said coupling sleeve 63 will go therewith, unable to adjust the position of the duct 7 attached at said switch sleeve 65 thereto. Accordingly, said duct 7 is easily twisted and wound up therewith. Second, the twisted and wound-up duct 7 can uneconomically increase the efforts in cleaning due to the torsion produced therewith and inconveniently cause the interruption in cleaning for straightening out the twisted duct 7 thereof.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush, comprising a brush embodiment, a telescopic tube, a valve assembly, a rotary connector, and a retaining sleeve wherein said rotary connector, pivotally joined to said retaining sleeve which in turn is securely fixed to a water inlet hole of a valve body, can rotate freely thereon via a pivot rod of said retaining sleeve to adjust the position of a duct attached thereto, refraining said duct from twisting and winding up when said brush embodiment is moved into different angles for cleaning.
It is, therefore, the secondary purpose of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush wherein said rotary connector can straighten out the twisted duct, effectively reducing the torsion and saving a lot of time and efforts in cleaning thereof.